Cuentos
by Jatori Hanzo
Summary: Varios cuentos de Yoh y Anna
1. Cansado

Cuentos

"Cansado"

Para Anna Kyoyama habían tres cosas que nunca cambiarían.

1- Ella siempre iba a mandar.

2- Siempre iba a ganar.

3- Yoh siempre iba a sonreír.

O al menos eso pensaba ya que la tercera no estaba ocurriendo. Yoh Asakura, su prometido, el hombre mas ingenuo, tonto y feliz del mundo no sonreía. Esto la sorprendió por unos días pero no le dio mayor importancia. Pasaron los días, semanas hasta que se cumplió un mes entero sin verlo sonreír y su molestia se hizo evidente. Algo malo estaba pasando.

-Yoh-

Le dijo a su futuro esposo que estaba comiendo al otro extremo de la mesa con su mirada puesta en su plato.

-¿Que pasa Anna?-

La miro sin sonreír como lo hacia antes, no estaba su risa tonta y sus ojos no mostraban la alegría de antes... parecía una piedra.

-Toma-

Anna le planta en su cara la nueva rutina de entrenamiento que había sido reforzada en todos los sentidos. Lo miro esperando su típico berrinche de niño pequeño.

-Esta bien-

Pero no llego. Yoh tomo la hoja con la rutina y volvió a comer dejando a una sorprendida Anna algo confusa.

-¿No te vas a quejar?-

Dice levantando su ceja y cruzando sus brazos para parecer molesta ante la actitud de su prometido que termina de comer.

-No-

La respuesta fue secante, no la miro, solo tomo los platos y los llevo a la cocina para lavarlos. Mientras se iba la Itako estaba sorprendida, algo pasaba, ese no era el Yoh de siempre... así no es Yoh. Rápidamente se levanto y lo siguió hasta la cocina donde estaba limpiando los platos.

-¿Que te sucede?-

-Nada-

-Mentira-

Yoh seguía limpiando los platos mientras le respondía. Cosa que la Itako tomo como una ofensa y le ordeno que dejara de limpiar y la mirara.

- Ya no sonríes-

-...-

-¿Por que no sonríes?-

-...-

-¡TE ORDENO QUE ME RESPONDAS!-

Dijo enojada Anna al no tener respuesta de su prometido. Desesperada por una respuesta levanto su mano y abofeteo al chico en la cara dejando su mejilla roja.

-¡RESPONDE!-

Yoh solamente dio un suspiro y toco su mejilla. Anna estaba a punto de darle otra bofetada pero en ese momento la miro dando otro suspiro.

-Iré a mi habitación-

Anna por primera vez se quedo sin palabras. Lo vio pasar a su lado mientras se dirigía a su habitación. No podía decir nada, su boca y lengua estaban congeladas. Quería detenerlo y exigirle una respuesta, quería golpearlo por haberle faltado el respeto, le quería gritar que era un idiota y que le triplicaría el entrenamiento. Pero nada... solo lo vio subir las escaleras.

-Que... ¿que pasa?-

Decía mientras toma su cabeza con sus manos. Algo pasaba con Yoh y no podía obtener la respuesta al problema. Estaba desesperada.

Pasaron las horas y ya era hora de dormir. Ambos caminaban por el pasillo hasta que Anna se detuvo y le dijo que la mirara.

-¿Que sucede Anna?-

-Quiero que duermas conmigo -

Esta propuesta por parte de Anna hubiera echo que cualquier hombre cayera de espaldas y ella lo sabia. Pero él no se inmuto en lo absoluto, solo la miro, nada mas.

-¿Estas segura?-

-¿No quieres?-

-Te lo pregunto por si crees que te molestare-

-No te lo pediría si fuera así-

Anna cruzo sus brazos y espero la respuesta de su prometido y que no tardo en decir.

-Iré por mis cosas-

Unos minutos mas tarde Yoh tenia su cama instalada en la habitación de su prometida. Ambos sentados en sus respectivos puestos, mientras que Anna se sentó en dirección a la cama de Yoh, este se sentó dándole la espalda.

-Dime... ¿que pasa?-

-Nada-

-Exijo que me respondas Yoh Asakura o si no yo...-

-¿Me golpearas?-

Anna se detuvo ante esta interrupción de su prometido, el cual continuo hablando.

-Aumentarme el entrenamiento, no ver a mis amigos, lavar los platos, cocinar, limpiar, ir a la escuela, sacar buenas notas, volver, hacer la cena, dormir... esa es mi vida Anna, no me puedes amenazar con algo que vivo a diario-

Yoh al terminar de hablar abrió su cama y se metió en ella aun dándole la espalda a su prometida que estaba congelada con lo que le había dicho. Sin decir nada ella hizo lo mismo.

Había pasado una hora y no podían dormir, ambos sabían que el otro estaba despierto lo cual hacia mas incomoda la situación. De pronto Anna se levanto y camino hacia él. Cuando llego a su lado le quito las sabanas y poniendo la cadera de Yoh entre sus piernas se dejo caer sobre el abdomen de su prometido.

-¿Con esto sonreirás de nuevo?-

-No-

-¿Me rechazas?-

-Tu no quieres-

-¿Que sabes tú de eso?-

Dijo mientras se desabrocha su yukata dejando ver la parte superior de su cuerpo totalmente desnudo.

-¿Y?-

-...-

Yoh aun sin emociones en su rostro levanto su mano y la puso en uno de sus senos. Lo que desbordo sobre su rostro una gran cantidad de golpes y cachetadas. Al rato después ella se había calmado mientras que Yoh aun seguía debajo de ella sintiendo el dolor en su rostro y como su sangre escurría por su nariz. El rostro de la Itako no daba mas de vergüenza por lo que había hecho y su boca no podía emitir palabras completas por la tormenta de pensamientos que le vinieron a su mente.

-Ddd..-

-Lo sé... ¿puedes bajarte?, estoy sangrando.

Anna se levanto y camino hasta su cama mientras Yoh se dirigía al baño para limpiar su nariz. No había sueño en su cuerpo solo cansancio, decidió tomar un baño pero no se saco su yukata, se metió con ella y se sentó para sentir el calor del agua y como la sangre volvía a el. Sus ojos estaban cerrados cuando sintió que alguien se había sentado a su lado, al abrirlos la vio también con su yukata puesta mirando el agua.

-Nunca mas te volveré a pegar Yoh-

-...-

-Y... perdo-

-Cállate Anna-

Se mordió el labio inferior al escuchar esa orden. Nadie le decía que hacer y nadie le podía levantar la voz... pero lo hizo y le obedeció.

-Anna Kyoyama no se disculpa-

Dijo el shaman ante los sorprendidos ojos de su prometida que permanecía en silencio.

-Anna siempre gana, siempre es la mas fuerte, siempre tiene razón, nunca llora...-

-...-

-No quiero que cambies tu forma de ser-

-...-

-Mis sentimientos por ti están ligados a eso-

-Yoh...-

-...Quiero dormir...-

-...Esta bien...-

Dicho esto salieron de la terma y fueron a dormir sin decirse una palabra.

A la mañana siguiente Anna despertó con la sorpresa de que no tuvo que despertar a Yoh y que su desayuno estaba a su lado. Se levanto y se dirigió hacia su ventana donde vio al shaman sentado a la sombra de un árbol aun sin su sonrisa. La Itako decidida a solucionar esto se baño, se cambio de ropa, comió su desayuno y fue a enfrentar a su prometido.

Yoh estaba sentado en forma de apache con su mirada clavada en el pasto. No noto a su prometida hasta que sus pies aparecieron en el pasto.

-Yoh-

-¿Si?-

-¿Ya entrenaste?-

-Si-

-¿Puedo sentarme?-

El asintió y ella se sentó a su lado abrazando sus piernas. Estuvieron un rato sin hablar hasta que ella suspiro estirando sus piernas.

-Yoh... por favor dime-

-Estoy cansado Anna-

-¿De mi?-

-No-

-No mientas-

-No lo hago-

-¿Entonces?-

Se volvió a callar. Anna no podía permitirse pasar mas tiempo sin saber la respuesta. Rápidamente se levanto y lo levanto a el mientras apretaba su remera con sus manos.

-¡DIME!-

Lo comenzó a zamarrear exigiendo una respuesta. Luego de un rato se canso y lo dejo de zamarrear pero sin soltar su remera.

-Dime... por favor-

-¿Por que te importa?-

-¡POR QUE ESTOY FALLANDO!-

Yoh la miro sorprendido por que de sus ojos comenzaron a salir lágrimas y que corrían por sus mejillas. Aun no lo soltaba y cada vez apretaba mas su remera. Aun serio puso sus manos en sus hombros y los apretó.

-Anna no llora-

-¡ANNA KYOYAMA LLORA POR SU PROMETIDO!-

Dijo mientras hundía su cabeza en el pecho de su prometido.

-Llora por que esta fallando como prometida, llora por que no te puede hacer sonreír, llora... por que no sabe que hacer-

Anna soltó a Yoh al sentir gota de agua en su piel. Al levantar su cabeza vio a su prometido llorando con una pequeña sonrisa, esas que tanto extrañaba.

-Yo lloro por que te temo... y te quiero.

-Yoh-

-Estoy cansado... de haber entrenado, haber luchado y haber muerto por los demás. Quiero poder descansar...-

-...-

-Y quiero hacerlo contigo pero... me das tanto miedo que no puedo-

Decía mientras su sonrisa desaparecía para dar paso a una cara de pena que jamas se le había visto a Yoh y la cual le rompió el corazón helado a su prometida que se aferro a el tomando sus brazos.

-No, no llores Yoh por favor-

-...-

-Te prometo que las cosas cambiaran-

Anna al ver la pena de su prometido estaba dispuesta a todo para que fuera feliz. Le dijo que no entrenaría mas, podría ver a sus amigos cuando quisiera, dormiría todo el día si ese era su antojo y que no tendría mas responsabilidades.

-¿Que opinas?-

-No-

-¿Que?-

Anna lo soltó y lo miro incrédula. Le ofreció toda una vida de ocio y de paz y la rechazo.

-No quiero que las cosas cambien y tampoco quiero que tu cambies-

-Pero Yoh...-

-Solo quiero... vivir mi vida contigo. Los demás se irán un día y solo te tendré a ti-

-...-

-Pero no quiero que sea solo una vida de entrenamientos y deberes -

-¿Que es lo que quieres Yoh?-

Anna pregunto limpiando las lágrimas del rostro de su prometido.

-Yo... abrázame Anna-

-...-

-Por favor-

Anna obedeció a su prometido y rodeo con sus brazos su cuello mientras que él cruzo los suyos alrededor de su cintura. Estuvieron minutos en silencio hasta que Anna le pregunto.

-¿Cuanto tiempo quieres estar así?-

-¿Te molesta?

-No... es solo que quiero saber que mas hacer-

-No hay nada mas que hacer... por fin puedo disfrutar a mi prometida-

Yoh se separa del abrazo y le sonrió de nuevo. Anna estaba feliz y satisfecha por que lo había logrado. Había devuelto la sonrisa a su prometido y terminado con su pena.

Las cosas volvieron a ser las de antes. Yoh entrenaba, cocinaba, limpiaba y demás pero había vuelto la sonrisa que todos amaban y Anna seguía viendo sus novelas. Pero ahora Anna había incluido nuevas leyes a su vida.

1- Ella siempre iba a mandar.

2- Siempre iba a ganar.

3- Yoh siempre iba a sonreír

4- Nunca mas lo golpearía... a menos que se lo mereciera-

Y la ultima.

5- Ella siempre lo haría feliz.


	2. Dormir

Dormir.

Era una noche helada de invierno, las calles estaban cubiertas de nieve y lo único que se podía escuchar en la pensión era la respiración de un chico en la sala. El chico moreno de pelo café que es conocido por ser la personificación de la tranquilidad y la felicidad estaba irreconocible. Su piel estaba pálida y había enflaquecido un poco, sus ojos estaban colorados, con ojeras inmensas y sus sentidos estaban demacrados. Tanto lo estaban que no veía ni escuchaba muy bien… ¿Cuál es la razón?

-Diez días que no duermo-

Durante diez días el chico ha estado despierto y nada lo ha podido hacer dormir, ni siquiera los entrenamientos de su rubia prometida lo han podido dejar lo suficientemente cansado como para hacerlo dormir y su cuerpo ya había pagado su factura, ya que su cuerpo había estado tiritando desde el sexto día.

-¿Qué hago?-

-Duerme-

Escucho una voz que no reconoció… últimamente no reconocía nada.

-¿Quién eres?-

-¿Cómo que quien soy?-

Dijo la voz en un tono que molesto haciendo entender que se había ofendido por la pregunta. Se acercó al muchacho y le tomo el hombro para sacudirlo.

-¿No me vez?-

-No… últimamente no veo bien-

-¿Qué te sucédete?-

-No he dormido-

-¿Cuánto llevas?-

-Diez días-

-…-

-¿Quién eres?-

-¿De verdad no sabes?-

-No-

-Yo… me llamo Inata, soy un espíritu de la pensión-

-Oh…-

-¿No me preguntaras como te sacudí?-

-Yo no he sentido nada-

Hubo un corto silencio antes de que comenzaran a hablar.

- ¿Por qué no duermes?-

-Por qué no puedo-

-¿Por qué?-

-No lo sé… simplemente no puedo-

El chico de verdad no veía casi nada, solo cosas borrosas y sus sentidos estaban apagados, tanto que ni siquiera se movía, solo su oído estaba más estable pero le costaba reconocer las voces de la gente.

-¿Te paso algo malo?-

-Si-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Me mataron-

El chico miro hacia dónde provenía la voz aun sin ver nada y volvió a su postura nuevamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Pensé que había despertado a Anna-

-Ella está durmiendo-

-Me alegro… ella es mi prometida ¿Sabes?-

-Sí, bueno… moriste-

-Si-

-Reviviste-

-Sí, yo y los demás-

-¿Y por qué es algo malo entonces?-

-…-

-¿Yoh?-

-Ella murió… por que no fui lo suficientemente fuerte-

-¿Quién?-

Hubo un largo silencio antes de que Yoh comenzara a hablar con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas pero con su rostro sin emoción alguna. Yoh ni siquiera sabía que estaba llorando o que su cabeza comenzaba a erguirse mirando hacia el techo. En su mente solo estaba la idea de responder las preguntas que le estaban haciendo.

-Anna-

-Pero… ella también revivió-

-Eso no importa… Anna murió por mi culpa… creo que es por eso que no duermo-

-Pero ella no piensa eso-

-Quizás sea cierto, pero la idea de que ella muera me entristece mucho-

-…-

-Yo quiero mucho a mi Anita-

Silencio.

-¿Inata?-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-¿Estoy llorando?-

-Si-

-Creo… que ahora puedo dormir-

Dicho esto Yoh se desplomo en el suelo.

Sintiéndose muy cansado todavía, el chico comenzó a abrir sus ojos con gran pesadez. Todavía se sentía mareado y algo nauseabundo, tanto que corrió a baño y se puso a vomitar. De repente sintió como unas manos le sostenían el cabello y que luego lo ayudaron a regresar a su cama. Antes de volver a dormir escucho una voz diciéndole.

-Sigue durmiendo-

Se despertó nuevamente aún muy cansado, pero mejor aunque su cabeza le dolía un poco. Se incorporó y se vio sentado en su cama, en su cuarto pero sin ningún reloj. No sabía que horas eran pero estaba oscuro y una vela estaba encendida encima de su mesa. De pronto su puerta se abrió y dejando pasar a su prometida con una bandeja.

-Hola-

-Hola Anna-

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Un poco mejor… puedo ver ahora-

-Haz dormido casi un día entero-

-Disculpa-

- Fausto te examino-

Dijo mientras se sentaba frente a él mostrándole la bandeja.

-Debes tomarte estos remedios, comer cosas ligeras y beber líquidos-

-¿Qué tengo?-

-Te descompensaste, además estás algo desnutrido y deshidratado.

-Perdona… no quise que te preocuparas-

Anna puso la bandeja a un lado y lo miro fijamente, le sorprendía lo cambiado que estaba, su flaqueza, su rostro y sus manos y cuerpo aun tiritaban un poco. Lentamente le tomo una mano y se la apretó. Yoh por su parte al sentir esto levanto sus ojos y la miro con sus ojos cansados y le sonrió.

-¿Estas enojada conmigo?-

-No-

-¿Qué hora es?-

-Son más de la 10:00-

-¿Podemos hablar?-

-¿No quieres seguir durmiendo?-

-Sí, pero necesito hablar contigo-

-Está bien-

Anna se acomodó en la cama de Yoh mientras que este cruzo sus piernas para darle más espacio. Antes de hablar tomo los medicamentos que le receto Fausto y luego probo algo de la comida que había en la bandeja.

-Debes comer más-

-Lo haré, después de hablar contigo-

-Bueno, ¿Qué es tan importante?-

-Tú sabes… Inata-

Dijo el chico a su sorprendida prometida quien desvió la mirada ocultando su leve sonrojo.

-¿Cómo lo supiste? ¿No que no veías?-

-No lo hacía, no sabía que eras tú-

-¿Entonces como lo supiste?-

-Inata… es Anita revuelto-

Anna lo miro y vio que él estaba jugando con su mano. Con su dedo índice recorría todos los surcos de su mano suave y lentamente.

-¿Por qué juegas con mi mano?-

-Solo quiero tocarla… ¿te molesta?-

-No-

Yoh siguió acariciando la mano de su prometida durante unos minutos antes de volver a mirarla.

-¿Te dolió?-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Tú sabes-

-No… solo me dormí-

-Me alegro-

-¿A ti?-

-No-

-No me mientas Yoh Asakura-

-¿Cómo sabes que miento?-

-Porque soy tu prometida-

Yoh le dio una pequeña sonrisa mientras que ella posaba su mano en la mejilla del chico.

-Si… si me dolió-

-¿Qué paso?-

-Exploto la tierra bajo mis pies… y antes de tocar el suelo ya había muerto-

-…-

-Hao ya había matado a los demás-

-Yoh-

-Dime-

-Dormiré contigo de ahora en adelante-

-Yo quiero mucho a mi Anita-

Dijo mirando hacia abajo aun tomando la mano de su prometida.

-…-

-Es lo que recuerdo-

-Me lo dijiste después de decirme que mi muerte te entristecía-

-Esa idea… me vino el día en que nos reunimos con los chicos-

-Todos perdieron a todos ese día… tú también perdiste a todos-

-Puedo perder a todos… pero sin ti Anna…-

-…-

-¿Entrenare mucho después de que me recupere?-

-… Si…-

-Bien… ¿De verdad solo te dormiste?-

-Si Yoh, solo me dormí-

-Tuve muchas pesadillas con eso-

Dicho esto comenzó a llorar nuevamente, pero esta vez ella lo abrazo mientras colocaba la cabeza de su prometido en su hombro.

-Perdón es que-

-Lo sé-

-…-

-Ven vamos a dormir-

La sacerdotisa recostó a su prometido, abrió su cama y se acostó a su lado colocando su cabeza en el pecho de él.

-Yoh-

-¿Si Anna?-

-No más trasnoches ¿entendido?-

-Jijiji si Anita-

-Bien-

Y por fin… Yoh volvió a dormir tranquilo nuevamente.


	3. Familia

"Familia"

Dos chicos iban en tren de camino hacia su casa. Uno de ellos era un chico moreno con audífonos y una espada en su mano, la otra era una joven rubia de vestido negro y una pañoleta roja. Iban solos en el tren, casi nadie se movía por esos lugares y eso les dio la privacidad necesaria para hablar.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-Seguir -

-¿Cómo puedes tomarte este asunto tan a la maldita ligera?-

-… Todo se solucionara…-

Dijo el chico mientras miraba por la ventana. Ella lo miro por unos segundos antes de ponerse a llorar en silencio, busco en su bolso algún pañuelo pero no encontró nada y mirando hacia el chico vio como este le ofrecía su pañuelo aun mirando por la ventana. La chica tomo el pañuelo y comenzó a secarse sus lágrimas.

-Gracias-

-Por nada-

-¿Porque no me miras?-

-Po que te respeto mucho Anna-

-No mientas, es por qué piensas que te golpearé-

-jijiji… si en parte, pero solo en parte-

Hubo un largo silencio mientras se calmaba y limpiaba sus lágrimas.

-Perdiste a tu familia-

Cinco horas atrás…

Yoh y Anna habían sido llamados para una reunión de la familia Asakura. Todos se encontraban reunidos desde los abuelos hasta los padres de Yoh, incluso Tamao estaba en un rincón. La pareja se encontraba en el centro mientras que los patriarcas se encontraban en sus lugares ceremoniales. Había pasado ya un tiempo antes de que el abuelo de Yoh, el señor Yohmei hablara.

-Te tengo una mala noticia Yoh-

-¿Qué sucede abuelo?-

-Anna…-

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-

-Ya no será tu prometida-

El cuarto quedo en silencio absoluto, todos miraban a la chica rubia que no daba crédito a lo que había escuchado. Sus ojos estaba abiertos al máximo y su respiración se había frenado. En un arranque de orgullo estuvo a punto de salir corriendo pero sintió una voz que le dijo que no se moviera.

-No te levante Anna-

-Yoh…-

El chico le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de colocar una cara que no se veía desde que había peleado con su hermano gemelo.

-¿Por qué ya no es mi prometida?-

-Tamao vio el futuro y predijo que tendrían un solo hijo-

-¿Y? ¿No era eso lo que querían?-

-La familia Asakura debe tener muchos más herederos y si te casas con otra mujer quizás tengas más, el bien de la familia Asakura depende de ello-

-Es por tu bien hijo, obedece a tus abuelos-

Se escuchó decir al padre de Yoh que estaba sentado junto a su esposa.

-Anna tu volverás a la montaña a entrenar y a enseñar a las futuras sacerdotisas-

Dijo la anciana con la cabeza baja.

-Esto es tod…-

-No-

Todos miraron al miembro más joven de los Asakura que se levantaba de su lugar mirando a su abuelo con una actitud nunca antes vista por ellos.

-Anna seguirá siendo mi futura esposa lo quieran o no-

-¡Te atreves a desobedecer una orden familiar!-

-No me importa la familia-

-¡Como te atreves a decir semejante insulto! ¡Eres un Asakura!-

-Lo único bueno que me ha dado esta familia es Anna-

La rubia miraba como Yoh peleaba con su abuelo y con toda su familia por ella. Estuvo a punto de hablar pero fue callada con lo que escucho.

-Anna… busca las cosas, te veo en la entrada-

Le dijo sin mirarla y por primera vez le obedeció, pero antes de salir escucho a su maestra gritándole muy fuertemente.

-¡Anna me debes obedecer!-

Recordó su niñez, como ella la había cuidado y como ella la había metido en la familia… le debía todo y sobre todo un respeto por sobre todos en la familia y estuvo a punto de quedarse y obedecer a su maestra pero escucho una voz que silencio a todos en el cuarto.

-¡Anna ve AHORA!-

Po primera vez en su vida Yoh le grito a Anna y está sorprendida con su grito solo volteo y volvió por las cosas.

Unos minutos más tarde Anna estaba esperando a Yoh con la cabeza gacha y con la compañía de la madre de Yoh.

-Él nos elegirá a nosotros al final-

-…-

-Por qué somos su familia y somos todo lo que tiene-

-…-

Keiko callo al escuchar como Yohmei le gritaba a su nieto seguido de su esposo que intentaba detenerlo. Ambos veían la decisión del chico así que padre e hijo fusionaron sus poderes para formar un mega espíritu. Era enorme, casi del tamaño de hacienda Asakura, semejante a un dragón de color blanco con líneas rojas que atravesaban su cuerpo. Yoh lo miro con su rostro serio mientras sacaba a Harusame de su funda.

-Detente Yoh no te queremos lastimar-

-Amidamaru-

-¡Si amo!-

Yoh se posesiono a su espíritu acompañante en la espada y aun con su rostro serio miro hacia la entrada de la hacienda y vio a Anna que lelo veía desde la entrada. Se miraron unos segundos hasta que él le dio una sonrisa para volver a ver a su padre y a su abuelo.

-¡Yoh… si es necesario te haremos daño!-

Dijo su abuelo mientras se abalanzaba sobre su nieto seguido del padre de Yoh. A solo metros de que el enorme dragón tocara a Yoh, este guardo su espada en su funda y con su rostro agachado susurro…

-No lo harán… yo ya gané-

Dicho esto el dragón espiritual exploto dejando a los shamanes tirados sobre a tierra con sus músculos adoloridos pero sin ninguna herida en sus cuerpos. El abuelo furioso por la vergüenza que le había hecho pasar su nieto intento convocar de nuevo al dragón pero para su asombro se había quedado sin poderes.

-¿Qué… Que sucede?-

-Les drene su poder abuelo… no quiero pelear una pelea así-

Dijo el chico mientras caminaba hacia la entrada. Mientras lo hacía se escuchaban toda clase de insultos hacia su persona por parte de todos los miembros de su familia inclusive su abuela le auguraba una mala vida. Yoh siguió hasta llegar a la entrada donde estaban Anna y su madre.

-¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a tu padre y a tu abuelo?-

-…-

-¿Nos dejaras por esta mocosa impertinente?-

-…-

-¡SOMOS TÚ FAMILIA!-

-…No…-

-¿Qué?-

-Amidamaru… mis amigos… y por sobre todo Anna son mi familia-

-¡Tú!-

Anna quedo impactada al ver que la madre de Yoh lo había abofeteado tan fuerte que le hizo un pequeño corte en su ceja izquierda. El por su parte recibió el impacto de la cachetada y al recuperarse solo dio un suspiro y con una pequeña sonrisa dijo.

-Adiós madre-

Devuelta en el tren…

-Tu eres mi familia Anna… y los chicos-

-Mírame-

Yoh giro su cabeza para verla a los ojos. Se veía el parche algo ensangrentado por la cortada y sus ojos algo tristes, pero siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Cómo está?-

-Ya no me duele-

-No mientas-

-jijiji Está bien… aun duele un poco-

-La pelea… fue muy rápido-

-No quería hacerles daño… sea como sea son mi familia-

-Y yo…-

-Tú vales lo que hice Anna-

-Gracias… Yoh-

El resto del viaje fue en silencio pero con la diferencia que ahora sus manos estaban enlazadas y esto duro hasta que llegaron a su hogar.

-Llegamos-

-Si-

-Creo que tendré que conseguir un trabajo-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Ya no me mandaran más dinero… estoy seguro de eso-

-¿Estás seguro de lo que hiciste?-

-Mis sentimientos por ti… quizás sean más grandes que los tuyos hacia mí -

-No lo creo…-

.jijiji quizá-

Se miraron y por primera vez se abrazaron, no había nadie en la pensión así que no había nada de qué avergonzarse, Anna vivió a llorar y el la abrazo más fuerte. Más tarde se disponían a dormir y por petición de Anna lo hicieron juntos. Mientras estaban acostados se pusieron a hablar.

-De ahora en adelante dormirás conmigo Yoh-

-¿Estas segura Anna?-

-Si alguien se queja lo golpeare-

-Ok… ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?-

-… Si…-

-Me alegro-

-Y quiero tener un hijo… y arreglar la casa y otras cosas -

-Creo… que necesitares varios trabajos-

Se escuchó un risa… y no la del chico.


	4. Solo

"Solo"

-¿Tu?-

-Si-

-¿Por qué?-

-…-

-¡Habla!-

-¡No me levantes la voz!-

Levanto su mano para abofetearlo pero él la agarro fuertemente impidiendo que se moviera. Sorprendida ante la acción levanto la otra pero sucedió lo mismo, ahora sin sus dos manos para defenderse quedo frente a frente a él gritándole que le diera una respuesta.

-¡Habla!-

-Tus abuelos… están afuera-

-¿Ellos?... ¡Ellos!-

El chico la soltó y salió furioso de la casa azotando la puerta. La chica se quedó congelada tocando sus adoloridas muñecas. Iba a salir también, pero se detuvo al escuchar la pelea que se efectuaba afuera. Se quedó helada por los insultos que iban y venían por ambas partes, al terminar el chico abrió la puerta y se dirigió hacia su habitación sin siquiera mirar a la chica. Ella por su parte intento pronunciar alguna palabra pero no pudo, solo lo miro subir las escaleras. Se disponía a seguirlo cuando sintió como alguien le jalaba su vestido para que notara su presencia.

-Qué bueno que estés viva Anna-

-¿Manta?-

-Cuanto tiempo-

-Un año… Yoh-

-No creo que lo debas ver ahora Anna-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Ven, tomemos algo de té… tengo mucho que contarte-

Anna miro como su amigo se dirigía hacia la cocina y luego de pensarlo un momento lo siguió. Al rato ambos estaban en la sala tomando té. Mientras Anna le contaba a Manta lo que había pasado, él se dedicó a escucharla y a servir el té a ambos.

-Si me lo preguntas… fue una grandísima estupidez-

-Aunque lo fuera yo no los puedo desobedecer-

-Un año maldito Anna… te lo aseguro -

-¿Qué paso con Yoh?-

-Desde que dijeron que estabas muerta... Yoh no volvió a ser el mismo-

Manta le conto lo mucho que Yoh había llorado y lo mucho que había sufrido. No comía, no dormía, se quedaba solo por semanas y no se comunicaba con nadie. Un día en un arranque de ira destruyo su habitación y mando al diablo los estudios. Se había vuelto un ermitaño y no deseaba ver ni hablar con nadie. Mientras Manta hablaba la Itako tenía su cabeza gacha para no demostrar que lo que estaba escuchando la estaba destruyendo por dentro.

-Y…-

-¿Qué sucede?-

De repente Manta comenzó a llorar, en su rostro se notaba le pena y el dolor que le traía ese recuerdo. Más tranquilo mientras se secaba las lágrimas tomo un sorbo de té y continuo la historia.

-El… se intentó suicidar-

-¿Qué?-

Dijo impactada la Itako por la noticia. El chico le conto que un día había intentado ahorcarse con una cuerda en el baño y que por gracia de dios la cuerda se cortó y se golpeó la cabeza contra el sanitario.

-¿Cómo se atrevió a hacer semejante estupidez?-

Grito la rubia dando un golpe con su puño en la mesa. Comenzó a insultar a Yoh diciendo lo estúpido que era. Manta por su parte al escuchar los insultos se enfureció y también golpeando la mesa miro a Anna y le grito.

-¿Cómo demonios piensas que actuaría alguien si le dicen que su prometida callo por un maldito barranco?-

Se quedaron en silencio ambos durante un largo tiempo hasta que el chico se disculpó.

-Lo lamento-

-…-

-En el último mes ha mejorado un poco-

-Pero veo que no limpia la casa-

-Tu no cambias… ven-

Manta llevo a Anna a la que fuera hace un año su habitación. Antes de abrirla Anna pensó que no se había abierto en todo ese tiempo, pero al abrir la puerta el corazón no se le podía haber apretado más y solo porque es Anna Kioyama es que no estaba gritando en llanto. Estaba impecable, todo brillaba de limpio y cada cosa estaba en su lugar. Pero lo que la estaba matando era que Yoh había puesto el televisor con un plato con galletas.

-La limpia cada tres días, te tiene un altar con tu rosario en la esquina y aun sique haciendo ejercicio-

-…-

-Ahora me voy… mañana vendré temprano-

-Manta-

-¿Dime?-

-Gracias… por todo-

El pequeño sonrió y dejo la casa que había estado viviendo por meses para volver a la suya. Anna por su parte apenas Manta salió de su habitación callo de rodillas y comenzó a llorar amargadamente sobre la cama. Debió pasar alrededor de una hora que seguía en su cama y durante todo ese lapso no vio a Yoh salir de su habitación. Dio un largo respiro, se levantó y camino en dirección hacia la habitación de su prometido. Al llegar toco a la puerta pero nadie respondió, sin pensarlo mucho la abrió y vio la habitación. Estaba despedazada con tajos de espada por todas partes, ya no estaban la mesa y los muebles que Yoh tenía antes, imaginó que los había destruido en el arranque de ira. Se llevó una sorpresa al ver una montaña de pastillas y capsulas en una caja.

-¿Y esto?-

-Medicamentos-

Anna no lo había visto, estaba sentado con sus piernas cruzadas en una esquina del cuarto con su espada en su regazo. Serio… como nunca antes se le hubiera visto y con un aura de depresión impresionante.

-¿Para qué?-

-Depresión con síntomas psicóticos suicidas-

-…-

-Me intente matar estando drogado… efecto secundario-

-Déjalos…-

-Un año-

-…-

-365 días… 365 malditos días Anna ¿no crees que pudiste haber avisado que ibas a morir?-

-No podía, era una orden de…-

-Sí, si la familia Asakura, como olvidarlos-

Esto era nuevo para Anna, ¿Yoh siendo sarcástico?, lo miro detenidamente mientras se seguía riendo de su familia. Tenía cortes y tajos en sus brazos, estaba flaco pero firme, se le notaban las ojeras bajos sus ojos y su ropa estaba rasgada. Nunca lo había visto así y menos con esa actitud.

-Bueno… ahora que mi prometida ha resucitado, supongo que el que debe morir ahora soy yo ¿no? Jajajaja-

-¡No hables así!-

-…-

-…-

Yoh se levantó aun con su espada en la mano y se acercó hacia su prometida, la cual lo miro fijamente sin perderlo de vista un solo instante. Quedaron frente a frente mirándose hasta que el chico dando un suspiro comenzó a hablar.

-Te guarde luto por un año-

-…-

-Cada día pedía por tu alma para que descansara en paz y cada día despertaba llorando por las malditas pesadillas de ti cayendo… cada mañana vomitando por miedo a que fuera mi culpa-

-Para…-

-Cada día mirando donde mirabas tus series, comiendo tus galletas, escuchando tus discos, usando tu bufanda, cada maldito momento llorando-

-Para por favor-

-Cuantos malos ratos… cuantas veces pensé en enterrarme esta espada para terminar todo, cuantas veces me enferme debido a que no me cuidaba, cuantas horas en vano perdí… llorando… gritando… en silencio… silencio… era todo lo que tenía.

-¡Para!-

-¡NO!-

Gritaron ambos, Anna había comenzado a llorar en frente de él, mientras Yoh lanzo la espada lejos y agarro a su prometida por sus hombros.

-¿Sabes lo que sufrí?, ¿sabes lo que hice pasar a los demás?, ¿sabes por todo lo que he pasado?-

-…-

-¿Sabes lo mucho que te odio en este preciso momento Anna?-

Anna comenzó a llorar amargadamente por lo que le había dicho la persona que para ella era la única que tenía valor en su vida. Se aterro y sus rodillas se debilitaban cada vez más por cada cosa que le gritaba él.

-Yoh no… por favor no más-

-¿Sabes que es lo peor de todo?-

-No-

-No puedo llorar más… solo tengo ira dentro de mí-

-Yoh-

-Anna-

-…-

-Yo… estoy podrido… y no te puedo mostrar lo feliz que estoy de verte-

Anna quedo en shock al escuchar eso. Yoh habiendo dicho eso corrió a las termas y se arrojó a ellas. Su mente estaba vuelta loca, no podía manifestar el sentimiento que tenía dentro de él, sentía que se iba a volver loco, sentía que le faltaba el aire, no sabía qué hacer. De pronto sintió como alguien abrazaba su cabeza apretándola firmemente. Yoh descontrolado empezó a empujarla tratando de que lo soltase.

-¡Suéltame!-

-¡No!-

-¡Tú me hiciste esto!-

-…-

Pelearon durante un tiempo hasta que Yoh se comenzó a agotar tanto física como mentalmente. Comenzó a entender lo que estaba pasando y poco a poco se calmó hasta que termino de rodillas frente a la chica que lo seguía abrazando.

-¡Tú!... tú… Anna… mi Anita… está viva-

Con esa última frase el chico exploto en llanto destruyendo el corazón de la denominada "reina de hielo", el chico gritaba su nombre mientras la abrasaba, no podía creerlo, nunca había estado tan feliz en su vida… o al menos se le había olvidado como era ser feliz. Ella también lloraba y cada vez que el chico gritaba su nombre una alegría y un dolor enorme la invadían.

-Anna-

-Aquí estoy Yoh-

-Mi Anita… está viva-

-Yoh-

-Te quiero mucho Anna-

-…Yo también…-

Paso un tiempo antes de que salieran de las termas, estaban empapados y tuvieron que cambiarse de ropa.

-Yoh-

-¿Si?-

Anna beso a un sorprendido Yoh que poco a poco tomo confianza para después colocar sus manos en sus caderas. Continuaron besándose hasta que Anna intento desnudar a Yoh pero este se lo impidió.

-Anna no, no puedo-

-¿Encontraste a otra?-

-No Anna, eso nunca-

-¿Qué sucede entonces?-

-Yo… no puedo responderte-

-¿No soy bonita?-

-No eres tú, soy yo… bueno son los medicamentos. No me dejan funcionar-

-… ¿Tiene cura?-

- Si los dejo de tomar perderán el efecto-

Anna aun mojada fue al cuarto del chico, tomo la caja con remedios y los tiró a la basura. Luego volvió con él y siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

-Pero Anna-

-No me importa… solo quiero estar contigo-

-Está bien…-

Anna acostó Yoh y luego recostó su cabeza en su pecho. Aunque desnudos no se sentían avergonzados, quizás nerviosos pero no podían estar más felices. Un año que no se veían, lo único que querían era estar juntos.

-¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo?-

-En las montañas-

-Ya veo… ¿Cuál era la idea?-

-Prueba de fidelidad-

-¿Idea de mi abuelo?-

-De los espíritus de la familia Asakura. Dijeron que si pasábamos esto habría un heredero asegurado-

-No creo que quiera que vengan por lo menos en unos… 100 años-

-Estoy de acuerdo-

-Es raro… aún tengo ganas de seguir llorando-

-Hazlo… yo también lo hare-

Dicho esto comenzaron a llorar calladamente mientras se acariciaban el uno al otro. Ambos se durmieron aun guardando muchos secretos que no se habían contado, pero eso sería para otro momento, ahora solamente quería estar en silencio… juntos.


	5. Tiempo

Tiempo (Dialogo)

-Ya termine de pelear-

-Si-

-Ya termine de entrenar-

-Si-

-Ya hice todo-

-Si-

-¿Se me acabo el tiempo?-

-No-

-Pero estoy muerto-

-No lo estas-

-¿Qué soy entonces?-

-Nada y todo-

-Eso no tiene sentido-

-La nada y el todo esta mas allá de lo que entiendes por sentido-

-¿Hay tiempo aquí?-

-No-

-Es eterno entonces-

-Algo así-

-¿Y tú eres?-

-Nada-

-Ya veo…-

-¿Qué quieres preguntar?-

-Yo… no debería existir ¿cierto?-

-Tú existes como la extensión de alguien así que eres algo. No sé si alguien pero si algo-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-

-Seas lo que seas existes-

-¿Soy una cosa?-

-No-

-Entonces soy una persona-

-No-

-…-

-…-

-No tienes sentido-

-Tu tampoco-

-Yo estoy aquí por qué debo volver-

-¿Para qué?-

-Para salvar a todos-

-¿Todos… o uno?-

-…-

-No lo vale-

-Para mí lo vale-

-Ella existe-

-Si-

-Tú no-

-Puedo existir-

-No es tu decisión-

-Claro que lo es, me acabas de decir que existo-

-Aquí… allá no-

-Voy a volver-

-¿Cómo?-

-No lo sé-

-Eso es un problema-

-…-

-¿Por qué quieres verla si te trata mal?-

-Por qué la quiero-

-Eso es raro-

-No hay nada más raro que eso-

-Cierto… eso es incluso más raro y antiguo que yo-

-¿De verdad?-

-Fue por eso que existe la nada y el todo-

-¿Qué tienen que ver con eso?-

-Eso crea la vida en las cosas-

-Entonces… estoy vivo-

-Te dije que no estabas muerto-

-Pero ¿Cómo vuelvo?-

-…-

-¿Tú lo sabes?-

-No creo… -

-Supongo que puedo volver… si solo quiero volver por ella-

-¿Solo en ella?... ¿Apartar la nada para que ella sea el todo?-

-Si-

-Es raro-

-Para mi ella es eso-

-Ya veo, supongo que eso tiene ese poder… después de todo eso me creó-

- Si-

-Pero ella al ser la nada perderás todo-

-Si la tengo siempre tendré todo-

-Raro… pero aceptable… supongo-

-¿Puedo volver?-

-Si… pero eventualmente tu todo se convertirá en nada-

-Lo sé… yo también-

-Si-

-Pero me basta con que sea así-

-¿Te basta vivir un segundo?-

-Sí, si lo vale-

-Tu tiempo se acaba, mi tiempo aquí no-

-Lo sé… pero quiero estar con ella-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por qué… me hace feliz-

-¿Un segundo de felicidad te basta?-

-Si-

-… Raro-


	6. Pena

Pena

En la ascienda Asakura un hombre anciano estaba en su lecho de muerte esperando a que todo terminara pronto. Cuando joven era tan vigoroso y sano como cualquier otro, deseando que jamás dejara de vivir pero ahora con más de 7 décadas, un cáncer terminal y con dolores insufribles por los tratamientos… entendió que era suficiente.

-Me alegra que termine-

-Papá por favor no digas eso-

-Ya es suficiente hijo… además extraño a tu madre-

-Ella no querría que murieras sin pelear-

-He estado peleando por 20 años ya hijo ¿cuántos más peleare?-

-Demonios… ¡Di algo Anna!-

-…-

-¡Anna!-

-¡No le grites a tu esposa!… es la única que se quedara contigo hasta que tu tengas que irte-

El chico enfurecido por la conversación salió de la habitación golpeando la puerta a los ojos de los que quedaron dentro.

-Me recuerda a alguien ¿no crees?-

-…-

-Niña… no llores-

-No quiero que muera señor-

-…-

-Usted es la única persona a la que le puedo decir padre… y yo no quiero… no quiero-

La "niña" rubia como él le decía comenzó a llorar amargadamente ante los ojos del anciano que la miraba con una mezcla de pena y alegría. Lentamente tomo la mano de la chica y se la apretó. Al contacto con su mano la chica se arrodillo y puso su rostro en la mano del anciano.

-Señor…-

-Creo que… eres la hija que no tuve Anna… estoy muy orgulloso que seas de mi familia-

-Señor-

Ella siguió llorando unos minuto mientras acariciaba la mano de la persona, en su opinión, mas adorable y amable que había en la tierra. Pero de pronto el anciano re encorvo de dolor y empezó a apretarse el pecho. Era un dolor insufrible que recorría todo su cuerpo, que le provocaba vómitos de sangre y problemas para respirar. La chica aterrada salió a buscar a su esposo, unos segundos después llegaron y vieron que se habían calmado sus dolores pero sus sabanas estaban ensangrentadas, así como su boca. La chica presurosa humedeció un paño y limpio su rostro con un cuidado extremo, cambio las sabanas y se coloco a su lado.

-Señor-

-Ya… ya se acabo-

-Papá…-

-No llores hijo, abraza a tu mujer y cuídala bien ¿Si?-

-S-si…-

-¿Niña?-

-¿Señor?-

-Sé que es difícil… pero cuida a mi hijo-

-C-como usted diga señor-

-Bien… los quiero-

Dicho esto último su vida se extinguió y lo único que quedo fue un cuerpo envejecido y el llanto de una mujer. Pasado el tiempo el funeral había terminado y la pareja caminaba camino a la ascienda para recoger sus cosas y volver a su casa.

-Anna-

-¿Qué pasa?-

-Se que suena tonto… pero tratare de ser igual que mi padre para ti-

La chica se le quedo mirando un largo rato antes de mirar hacia el cielo. Luego miro hacia donde estaba la tumba para volver nuevamente hacia su esposo.

-Nunca lo lograras-

-P-pero puedo tratar-

-No lo hagas… no puedes ser igual que el-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Por qué… el nombre del señor era Yoh Asakura y tú eres Hana Asakura-

-…-

-Tú eres lo que eres y jamás serás como el-

-¿Por qué no?-

-Por que por ti también corre la sangre de mi maestra.

-…-

-Don Yoh era el ser indicado para mi maestra… no para mí-

-Entonces tratare de ser el indicado para ti-

Anna III lo miro a los ojos y con una sutil sonrisa dijo.

-Puedes tratar-

Entro lugar y espacio estaban dos jóvenes uno frente al otro mirándose.

-Hola Anita-

-Hola Yoh-

-Lamento haberme tardado tanto-

-Lamento haberme ido tan pronto-

-…-

-…-

-Te he extrañado por casi veinte años-

-Yo te he esperado por casi veinte años-

Ambos estaban llorando al decir estas últimas palabras. Yoh sabía que aquí estaban todos sus amigos y familia pero eso podía esperar por que espero veinte años para volver a abrazar a su esposa y no pensaba esperar un segundo más.


End file.
